


A Work in Diplomacy

by CuteHeartz



Series: Nat’s Discord Server [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Cardverse AUAll the royals come to visit Hearts. Masky and Hoodie are not prepared.
Relationships: Hoody/Masky, Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Skully/Nova
Series: Nat’s Discord Server [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557649
Kudos: 8





	A Work in Diplomacy

The first thing Masky noticed when he woke up was not the thick canopy drapes surrounding his bed, but the hands working their way over his sides.   
  
“Morning, darling~” Hoodie murmured, his breath hot against Masky’s neck as the latter felt Hoodie pressing tightly against his back. Masky glanced back to see his Queen in a long, sleek black dressing gown with thin straps and a neckline that was cut low enough to reveal an ample amount of Hoodie’s chest.

”I thought you didn’t like black.” Masky narrowed his eyes. Hoodie paused awkwardly, taken aback.

“I- Wh-What does it matter!?” He sputtered, irritated. “Black isn’t just a thing for funerals, you know-“ his retort was cut off when Masky suddenly gasped.

”Fuck. Funerals? Death? Agony? Torment? _Toby’s visit is today!_ ” He cried, practically throwing himself out of bed and rushing to get dressed. 

Hoodie glared at his retreating back for a bit before he gave up, falling back against the bed. 

”Note to self: wear red next time..” he muttered. 

* * *

Masky and Hoodie made it just in time for the first group of problems to arrive. The worst in Masky’s opinion. Whenever Toby visited, he always felt the urge to wrap every marble statue and antique painting in the palace with bubble wrap. 

Masky stood in a red silk suit, with Hoodie wearing a deep wine red-colored robe lined with white lace. Their Jack and Ace, Geno and Natalie, stood next to them dutifully. Geno was dressed in his red ceremonial garments for the welcoming ceremony and Natalie had settled on a slim red gown. Hoodie just made sure that he was at least three feet from Geno at all times.

They stood composed at the top of the stairs to the palace’s entrance. They could practically hear Toby before his carriage rolled into view.

 _”Hey, Shannon! How’s the kids!? Keep up the good work, Ralph! Ooh, Roxy I_ know _you didn’t just get your hair dyed that color! Look at this, Vettie!”_

Masky was literally praying to God when the carriage pulled to a stop. A coachman moved to open the doors for their royals but instead got knocked to the ground when the carriage door flew open and hit him in the face. Toby jumped out, the yellow and orange silk of his clothes bright and vivid as his cloak billowed around him. Yvette followed him, already looking exasperated. The Diamonds Queen was much more calm as she climbed the steps. She was in a lovely orange and yellow floor length dress studded with diamonds and other precious jewels, the light fabric flaring and billowing behind her in the wind as she walked.

Hoodie opened his mouth to greet Toby, but the Diamonds King was already inside the palace, laughing wildly. Yvette walked up to the hosting royals instead. 

“Sorry about him, boys,” she grinned. “You know how he is.” Masky sighed. “Yeah, we do.” 

The Jack of Diamonds, Ann, and the Ace of Diamonds, Smiley, were also exiting the carriage, each dressed in their flashy orange and yellow ensembles. Smiley made sure to leer at everyone at least once as the Hearts greeted them, slowly spinning his staff in his hand.

Within the next hour, the two other groups arrived. 

King Ophelia and Queen Jane of Clubs were much better than the Diamonds crew. Ophelia smiled politely as Masky and Hoodie welcomed them. Jane was polite as well, and offered up a slim hand for Masky to kiss, which he did so. 

”I hope the journey wasn’t too bad. There’s been a lot of rain lately. A lot of the roads between the kingdoms have gotten muddy.” Hoodie remarked. Jane nodded. 

“It was alright! We made sure to take the higher routes to avoid getting stuck.” 

When the Jack of Clubs, Colin, and Ace, Sally, made their way up the stairs, the Clubs royals made their own way inside the palace, Jane walking so delicately that she seemed to glide rather than walk, the thick white fur lining the bottom of her rich green dress dragging against the floor. Colin smiled as he murmured a meek hello before he led Sally inside, the two of them dressed in a rich green and white suit and dress.

As soon as they passed, Natalie murmured, “A bit shy for a Jack, huh?” 

”I heard he was originally from a family of scholars and historians before he was chosen as Jack. Smart kid but not too bold.” Hoodie nodded.

Lastly, though, was Spades.

As they waited, Hoodie felt a hand start to explore his lower back. When he glanced to Masky, however, the King was fiddling with his sleeves nervously.

He snapped his head in Geno’s direction, swatting his head violently. 

“Stop it you asshole!” He hissed. Geno just stared with a look of complete innocence.

”My hand slipped.” He shrugged. While Hoodie seethed at him, the last carriage pulled up in front of the palace.

A Spadian coachman pulled open the door closest to the Hearts royals’ view, and a petite woman in an elaborate blue ball gown, decorated with violet detailing and blue lace, stepped out on to the carriage’s stairs. She seemed to take a breath to compose herself, and Hoodie watched her put on a bold, indifferent expression before-

The girl immediately tripped on her way down and landed on her side next to the carriage with a shriek. 

While the Hearts royals gaped in shock, another figure emerged from the other side of the carriage, his Jack and Ace beside him. Skully chuckled and simply walked past the fallen Spades Queen, heading instead for the stairs as the Queen began cursing him out and scrambling to her feet. 

The Jack of Spades, Ben, simply cackled as he floated past. The Ace, Jack, seemed to take a bit more pity and at least paused while Nova got to her feet and dusted off her dress, muttering darkly while she stomped after Skully. 

”Ah, hello Skully, Nova. Nice to see you two again.” Masky murmured. Skully just grunted in agreement and walked past them. Nova fiddled with her hands as Hoodie greeted her. She quickly reciprocated the greetings before following her King into the palace.

* * *

After everyone arrived, it was Hoodie’s job to entertain his fellow queens while the kings did whatever stupid stuff they always did.

He sat with the other queens in the palace gardens underneath an ornate white gazebo, a small glass table set up with four chairs to seat them all while they drank tea.

Yvette and Jane had immediately gone into gossiping.

”Freddie is such a kind person! I would totally understand if Jack had taken notice of him during one of the visits between Spades and Clubs.” She nodded. 

”Are you sure they’re actually a thing, though?” Yvette raised an eyebrow. Jane smirked.

”Oh, there’s definitely evidence.” She grinned suggestively. Nova coughed suddenly, and Hoodie glanced over to her.

”You alright?” He asked. The Spades Queen nodded, her face flushed. Jane’s smirk somehow got wider.

”I think the gossip over Freddie and Jack just makes her think about Skully.” She chuckled. Nova glared at her.

”Does not!” She snapped, before taking a violent bite of her chocolate chip muffin. Hoodie cleared his throat. 

”Let’s just.. change the topic of conversation.” He suggested. The other girls all murmured in reluctant agreement. Before anyone else could speak up, a servant clad in red was hurrying over to the gazebo, a frantic look on his face.

”M-My Queen!” The servant stuttered, giving a quick bow to Hoodie. “The.. The King wanted me to inform you that.. there’s been an.. ‘incident’ in the dining hall. Something about.. ‘that twitching bastard wanting to cook s’mores’?” He stuttered.

Hoodie sighed. 

_‘Maybe if you just wore red this morning you could’ve done at least one thing productive today’_ He thought darkly to himself. 


End file.
